


Listen to the Thunder

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Brian helps, Cute Zacky, Handjobs under blankets, M/M, RPF, Zacky is afraid of storms, a7x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A deep boom, loud and long enough to rattle the windows had him wide eyed and out of bed immediately."  Zack doesn't like thunder.  Brian can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to the Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm supposed to be working on the sequel to Wanna Bet - Remix. And I am! But this little plot bunny grabbed me and demanded to be written. It's fairly short and rather cute, I think. A nice little porny shot. So enjoy and please review!! PS-No one has looked this over, so any mistakes are mine.

It was dim when Zack woke. Not the darkness of night or the slow lightening of dawn. A murky sort of half light. Overcast, his sleepy brain provided.

He’d curled up with Brian… an hour ago, according to the clock on his bedroom table, for a nice afternoon nap. The first couple of weeks after tour were always dedicated to catching up on sleep, trying to slough off the exhaustion that came from too many days on the road, getting their schedules straightened out again and enjoying actual home cooked meals.

Despite the general weariness that clung to them after tour and having been stuck with each other for interminable amounts of time, living on top of one another on a way-too-small-for-privacy bus, they were more often than not found in each other’s company. They were a rare bunch perhaps, able to keep from killing each other in such tight, sometimes irritating situations and still crave each other’s presence afterwards. But they all reveled in it.

Brian had been over, visiting, and with traces of exhaustion still lingering, they’d decided a nap was in order. So why was he awake already and where was the other guitarist?

A low rumble provided the answer. Zack groaned. He was not a fan of thunder storms. He knew it was irrational. He was a grown man for fuck’s sake. But he didn’t like the thunder. It got him all anxious and jittery. He didn’t like talking about it, but the other guys knew and generally didn’t tease him about it.

Maybe it was just skirting the area and wouldn’t last long-

A deep boom, loud and long enough to rattle the windows had him wide eyed and out of bed immediately, a blanket held tight around his shoulders as he padded quickly from the room, glancing about fretfully.

“Brian?”

He wasn’t in the kitchen. Or the bathroom. Zack moved just a bit faster, catching sight of a familiar form just as another clap of thunder shook his house.

Brian, perched on the comfy little recessed bench in front of Zack’s bay window, heard a squeak and glanced over. He was barely able to register a blur of blue material and black hair before he had a lap full of rhythm guitarist.

“Whoa, hey!” He scrabbled a little, working to get a hold of Zack before something unfortunate happened. Like taking a knee to the crotch. Getting the slightly smaller man settled, he rubbed over Zack’s back, settling his chin lightly on the top of his head as the guitarist tucked himself in tight, head to Brian’s collarbone.

“What the fuck are you doing out here?” He was trying to sound grumpy. Mostly to cover for freaking out like a fucking five year old.

Not fooled, Brian chuckled softly, keeping his hand moving in rhythmic, soothing strokes. “Watching the storm. The waves rolling in, lightning over the ocean… It’s pretty amazing.”

Zack just huffed softly, tightening the arms he had wrapped around the lead guitarist’s torso slightly. “I don’t like thunder.”

“I know, baby. It’s just sound though. No different than the waves crashing at night.” He nudged at Zack gently, tugging at his blanket. “Come on, turn around here and watch it with me.”

He whined a protest, but gave in to Brian’s insistence. He’d never get any peace if he didn’t. And he didn’t have any problem with _watching_ storms… He just didn’t like loud ones. But even the worst crashes of thunder were bearable when he had someone with him. And protected against Brian’s body, his strong, tattooed arms wrapped around him, he felt safe.

Outside, the sky was thick with dark clouds, the fronds on the palm trees swaying in the wind kicked up by the storm. That same wind was pushing at the weather roughened water, foamy waves breaking over the sand, water rushing up and sliding back, rolling and pulsing over and over again, like the heart of the sea itself was driving it. Lightning flashed here and there, spidering across the purple clouds and arching down to the waves far out over the water at irregular intervals.

It was a good distance away and, given the direction of the wind, most of the storm would probably stay out at sea. But it was pretty awesome to watch.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Zack shivered softly, not really sure if it was from the rumble of thunder or the voice speaking right next to his ear. He rested back against Brian, sighing softly and relaxing, letting the long, clever fingers lazily drifting across his chest and dipping towards his belly leech out the tension in his body.

He settled the blanket he still had over himself and let it drape to cover Brian as well, his knees falling apart when the traveling fingers dipped lower, ghosting over the front of his worn sleep pants. Zack shifted a little, chuckling when he pressed back enough to feel something firm and familiar poking at his lower back.

“Figures you’d get turned on by a storm.”

Brian chuckled lowly, tipping his head to press a kiss to Zack’s neck, though his eyes never left the view out the window. “Guess I have a thing for raw power.”

Zack smirked. “Is that why you writhe around like you do if Matt or Jimmy hold you down?”

“Fuck you.” The retort was only slightly heated. He really couldn’t deny it. Even if he didn’t normally enjoy an audience for it. “At least I don’t have a panties fetish.” He moved to pull his hand away, only to snort a laugh when Zack caught his wrist and pushed his fingers back down against the interested bulge in his pants.

The smaller man’s cheeks colored, but he didn’t relent. “Picture Jimmy in a pair of lacy women’s underwear and nothing else and tell me it isn’t fucking hot.”

Cocking his head slightly, Brian considered that. Long, lean legs, pale inked skin, messy hair and just a scrap of lace and silk breaking the smooth, slender line of his body… He groaned softly, pressing his hand in tighter against Zack’s dick, drawing a sound from the other guitarist as well. “Yeah, okay, point.”

Zack rolled his hips slowly into the hand rubbing over him, letting out a contented sigh, only to squeak and jerk at a particularly loud crash of thunder, clutching at the blanket, green eyes wide.

Brian sighed, nuzzling against Zack’s shoulder, pulling him back to fit a little tighter against his body, bending his knees a bit to bracket the other guitarist’s hips, surrounding him. “Hey. Thunder can’t hurt you.”

“I know!” Zack’s voice was irritated, though more at himself. “It just… It scares me every time. I don’t even know why. It makes me want to run and just… fucking hide.”

“Will you let me try something?” Getting a half-hearted, though affirmative noise, Brian carefully slipped both hands into Zack’s pants. One settled on a soft hip, the other sliding lower to wrap around his cock, the length only partially wilted after the thunder clap and quickly encouraged back to full hardness. He moved his hand slowly letting the other guitarist settle once more.

“You plan on just distracting me from the storm?”

“No. I want you to listen to it. Listen to the wind. The waves. Close your eyes and feel it.” He kept his voice low, the motion of his hand rhythmic, his hips soon moving with the same pace, allowing himself to revel in the friction of grinding up against Zack.

Zack groaned, letting his eyes flutter shut. At first, all he could focus on was the easy pleasure, the movement of Brian’s hand on him, the feel of Brian behind and against him. He rocked back a little, enjoying the soft sounds breathed past his ear. But there were other sounds too. The rustle as the wind swept through the trees. And just over that, he could make out the crash of the waves. It was that rhythm, he realized, that Brian was following. There was another rumble of thunder. And Brian’s fingers squeezed. Zack hissed and arched.

Brian grinned wolfishly, letting his teeth scrape lightly over Zack’s ear when he spoke, voice a deep growl. “Yeah, Zacky.” He worked his hand more firmly over Zack, letting the storm dictate the pace, fingers tightening with each roll of thunder, keeping his own hips moving with it. He kept his cheek pressed against Zack’s skin, dropping soft kisses and harsh sounds of bliss against the other guitarist’s ear.

He wasn’t sure how long it lasted, the ebb and flow of pleasure, of the storm outside the house. He felt one with it, connected to the ferocity, the power, Brian right there with him, moving and panting and shuddering.

It was Brian who broke pace first, speeding with a harsh groan, his head dipping to press his forehead to Zack’s shoulder. “Come on, Zack, come on…”

“One more, one more..” The words were panted out, strained and desperate, Zack’s head lolling, hips pressing up into Brian’s hand and back into the other guitarist’s. He was so fucking close. He just needed-

Thunder crashed. Brian’s fingers tightened. And Zack came.

Brian was so focused on the sound of the storm, the motion of his hand, trying to push Zack over, he didn’t realize until Zack’s shout that the small man was shuddering and arching, warm slickness wetting his fingers. All to the pulse of the storm. He arched up sharply, grinding into Zack a final time and finally, _finally_ coming with a hoarse, panting shout.

Zack slumped back with a little noise, his head on Brian’s shoulder, eyes hazily staring out the window. The sky was lightening slowly as the clouds drifted, the wind beginning to calm. He smiled lazily, turning his head to steal a kiss from Brian as soon as the other guitarist recovered enough to focus.

It was with a quiet hum that Brian returned the kiss, wiping his hand off on a corner of the blanket before wrapping his arm around Zack, keeping him close. “Fuck. Hell of a way to spend an afternoon.”

Chuckling, Zack nodded, and shuddered as Brian’s hand squeezed his hip gently, answering a final, quiet roll of thunder. “Mmm. Fuck yeah.” Maybe storms weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
